The Surprise Hero
by Jmwraith
Summary: AU What if there was an accident and Percy found out what he was years earlier that planed? What gods came up with a plan?


Prologue

He ran and didn't look back. He could hear the sirens of the police and ambulances'. He ran until it was all a distant blur of noise. Then and only then did he stop running as he entered and walked to the end of an alley.

He put his back and against the wall and sank down until he was sitting staring blankly at the space in front of him. Nothing could have ever prepared the seven year old Percy Jackson for what just happened.

It was all too much. He remembered driving down the road with his mom and stepdad. Then a car pulling in front of them. Next he had heard the scream and when he looked up he saw his mother but she wasn't moving or breathing. The next thing he knew he was running down the street leaving it behind him. He knew what happened. His mom was dead and he would end up being alone with his stepdad, something that he couldn't take not with what he had already been doing to him. So he ran away.

He looked down at his arm seeing it was bleeding but didn't know what he could do about it. Tear welled up in his eyes as he slid down the wall more, until he was lying down as he started to sob silently. That's the last thing he remembered be for falling in to sleep gentle arms.

But when he woke up he was staring into the eyes of the largest dog he had ever seen.

* * *

><p>Luke surveyed the scene of their most recent battle. Cyclops even little ones were a pain to deal with. He looked at Thalia and saw she was looking back a silent question in her eyes. He nodded an affirmative that he was alright and turned to Annabeth, "You ok?" She looked up and nodded at him.<p>

He sighed in relief. He opened his mouth to speak when he saw it. It was a hellhound stalking the shadows. He watched as it turned and went down an alley. He saw Thalia and Annabeth watching the alley, one in concentration and the other in confusion.

Finally Annabeth spoke up, "Why did it ignore us?" Luke looked the alley's mouth before speaking again. "I don't know, but I'm certainly going to find out."

With that he started to walk forward Thalia behind him and Annabeth bringing up the rear. He entered the alley and what he saw made him freeze. The hellhound had stopped in front of a sleeping boy with black hair about Annabeth age.

The hellhound gave off a deep growl and the boy woke up. Sea green eyes met the hellhound's black one. For a second they stared then the boy slowly stood up and looked at it with fear.

The hound moved first putting one paw in front of the other and the boy began move backwards in sync. He seemed at a loss when he finally hit the back of the alley. Luke followed behind the beast staying out of sight.

He watch as the boy looked around for any kind of escape. When he saw there was none he turned and said in a shaking voice, "Hello there… um boy?" That did it the hellhound crouched preparing to pounce. That was when one of the most amazing things he had ever seen happened.

As it pounced the boy ducked and rolled away from it. He picked up what looked like an old rusty rake and held it in front of him like a weapon. The hound looked at him seemingly seething and prepared to pounce again. But as it crouched the boy shot the rake out and slashed at the boy but, he dodged that blow to. He tried to rake it again but it had slashed at the same time. CRACK.

All that remained of the rake was half of the handle after being snapped at the middle.

'He's done for sure now' Luke thought as he prepared to jump in but stopped in once again in amazement.

The hellhound had decided to end it and had jumped at the boy but as it did the boy spun out of the way only getting slashed on the arm and jammed the handle into the hound's body. It yelped in pain and fell against the wall. The boy landed in front of a dumpster on the other side of the alley. He stared at it a moment and his eyes brightened. He got up and slid behind it. Then he pushed with all his might and the wheel mounted dumpster rolled away and slammed into the hellhound which in return melted into the shadows as if let out one last howl.

Luke was amazed and it showed on his face. He looked at Thalia who had surprise written on her face and Annabeth who was literally gaping at the scene. He was brought back to attention when the boy collapsed.

Luke made a decision that would change events of the world that had yet to come.

* * *

><p>Percy, Annabeth, Luke, Thalia, and Grover ran like Hades. It had been a few months since he had killed the hellhound and had been adopted into the little group. Over those three months he became close with the three but, he would only consider two of them his friend.<p>

From day one Luke and Thalia had been running the show but, then he came and he had thrown them off of their balance, literally. He smiled as he remembered his fourth day with them.

* * *

><p>Percy sat to the side of the small room that they had taken cover in for the night. He sighed annoyed that the wouldn't let him listen to what the plans were, 'Your just a kid. Let us handle it for now.' Is what they had said.<p>

As he looked at them an idea crept into his head. He stood up slowly and started too approached the crate they were sitting on, their backs to him. "What are you doing, Percy?"

He turned and looked at the blond haired little girl that was somewhat of a friend, "Shh. I'm going to teach those two a lesson. Just watch and enjoy the show." He whispered it as to not alert the other two. She hesitated a second and nodded sitting back down.

With that he silently crept up behind the two and as fast as possible shoved them off, banked the right where Thalia landed and, pressed the celestial bronze dagger Luke had given him to her neck.

Luke sat up and saw the dagger, "Percy what are you doing?"

Percy regarded him a second then answered, "Teaching." At Luke's confused face he explain further, "Well you must know one of the most important rules of survival is to be prepared for anything. I just wanted to see if you were just that." With that he put his dagger away and walked back to a slightly surprised Annabeth.

* * *

><p>Annabeth. She was probably the one person who he liked almost as much as he had his mom. He smiled once again as he remembered how they had cemented their friendship.<p>

It was about a month since he had joined them and if he was counting his days correctly it was his birthday. After they stopped for the day he had retreated into the farthest corner of the room to be alone.

But when he felt some body set something on his lap he opened his eyes. What he saw was a small box wrapped in same old newspaper. He looked up and saw Annabeth sitting in front of him. When he looked at her she simply said, "Happy birthday."

"How did you know it was today?" "You kind of let it slip while talking to me. No then open it."

He complied ripping the newspaper off and proceeded to open the box. Inside was a black string with a metal trident, the symbol of Poseidon who he had figured out was his father in a pool one day.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked up at her. She looked worried. "Do you like it?" she asked in a small voice.

He looked and her a moment then surprised her by pulling her into a hug, "I love it, thanks Wise Girl" "Your welcome, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

><p>The five kids broke through the door and into the outside. Now that they were in the light he could see how many monsters were chasing him and he didn't like it. There were to many and they were closing in too fast. He looked at the others running alone knowing that there wasn't much time left and they still had a bit to go. It was then he made his decision. He ran up and caught up with Luke who was carrying an exhausted Annabeth, "Luke, I need a favor."<p>

Luke looked at him surprised and with right in the three months he had only spoken to him three times. "What is it?" He yelled back.

"Make sure everyone gets to camp don't stop moving and tell Annabeth I'm sorry." He looked unsure but nodded.

Then he stopped moving. It caught everyone attention. Luke was most surprised and I looked straight into his eyes and he under stood. He whispered something to Thalia and Grover. Their eyes went wide but within second all of them were gone.

Percy turned and waited a few minutes later the first reached me. He slashed, stabbed, hacked, and dodged. Like a mad man. He knew it couldn't last and it didn't. Ironic how it was a hellhound.

It pounced and they went down a hill to his right. It landed on him brought its paw back and slashed leaving a deep cut on his face it howled in victory but it soon turned to surprise as a dagger was put into its chest.

It melted away as Percy fell unconscious.

IMPORTANT AN

AN: Hello all. Though I would try my luck with writing a PJO fic. Now it will be really AU and I mean really AU. And it's rating though at T right now could change to M for many things including Disturbing content but for right now it's only T for language


End file.
